


What's in a Name?

by Januarium



Series: Veni Vidi Vinchy [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (okay it's a badly photoshopped picture of Patrick with a kitten, Cats, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teasing, Texting, but I'm pretty sure that's what this series is for)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: David:I’m not talking to you right nowPatrick:You’re not talking to me, but you’re texting me?David:Yes, because when we communicate by text I don’t need to hear you butcher Vinchy’s beautiful name.Patrick:What do you mean, it’s short for DiVinci, right?David:You know you aren’t funnyPatrick:Do I know that?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Veni Vidi Vinchy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000986
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nontoxic for the prompt (ages ago!) and for reassuring me this was okay today and to one of Hank Green's tik toks which I can't find rn. I meant to continue this series ages ago, but writing for FO and then reading FO ate my brain.

**iMessage:** Patrick  
  
**David:** We’re out of your tea, by the way  
  
**Patrick:** Thank you for telling me, but you do know you could just say it out loud? We’re in the same room.  
  
**David:** I’m not talking to you right now  
  
**Patrick:** You’re not talking to me, but you’re texting me?  
  
**David:** Yes, because when we communicate by text I don’t need to hear you butcher Vinchy’s beautiful name.   
  
**Patrick:** What do you mean, it’s short for DiVinci, right?  
  
**David:** You know you aren’t funny  
  
**Patrick:** Do I know that?  
  
**David:** Ugh  
  
**Patrick:** 😘  
  
**David:** You pronounced Givenchy perfectly the other day when you and Stevie were teasing me about the new wardrobe plans  
  
**Patrick:** Oh did I?  
  
**David:** Yes! I remember because it was extremely attractive, unlike you twisting poor sweet Vinchy’s name so appallingly  
  
**Patrick:** And this is enough of a slight that you are now texting me despite us being in the same room?  
  
**David:** Exactly  
  
**Patrick:** Vinchy doesn’t seem to mind it  
  
**David:** You can’t see her expression. She’s obviously dreadfully upset  
  
**Patrick:** Oh really?  
  
**Patrick Brewer:** IMG_2174.jpg[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d34b2605f62b121a9b836f6aa62e4e45/81ef61360af3cd08-b3/s1280x1920/05c5ba094010e3a5add094a008af92853650532b.png)  
  
**David:** See!  
  
**Patrick:** I don’t know, she looks pretty happy to me. Sounds it, too.  
  
**David:** Ugh  
  


***

**iMessage:** Patrick  
  
**David:** I heard that!  
  
**Patrick:** What?  
  
**David:** You were telling Vinchy about your new filing system and you said her name perfectly.  
  
**Patrick:** I always say her name right, it would be awfully rude if I didn’t.  
  
**David:** UGH  
  


***

**iMessage:** Patrick  
  
**David:** Tell Stevie I’m not talking to her either  
  
**Patrick:** Why not? She’s your best friend  
  
**David:** Ew  
  
**David:** and she called Vichy “Vinky”! This has to end!  
  
**Patrick:** VINKY?  
  
**Patrick:** How dare she  
  
**David:** Ugh and now you’re making fun of me for CARING  
  
**Patrick:** I’m really not, Vinky sounds stupid and it’s not her name!  
  
**Patrick:** … okay okay  
  
**David:** 🤨 Is this a trick?  
  
**Patrick:** No, I’ll say her name properly.  
  
**Patrick:** And I’ll tell Stevie no free wine until she does, too!  
  
**David:** And you’ll apologise to the cat  
  
**Patrick:** Really?  
  
**David:** What do you think?  
  
**Patrick:** And I’ll apologise to the cat.  
  
**David:** 😘  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am increasingly present [on tumblr](https://januarium.tumblr.com/), where recently I have been [making gifs](https://januarium.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifs)!


End file.
